icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Roxas82/Humorous blog open to ALL Shippers! The one where I predict every ship is going to happen ( ... well almost. ).
First off, I'm inclined to feel as if Season 4 may be the last or next to last season of iCarly. While this ( normally in Dan Schneider's productions ) seems like a perfect setup for a couple to happen, it feels more like ships are "sinking" if you can catch my drift. I think this is because of the creator's view on the great Seddie vs Creddie debate. Dan never takes a side, and for good reason; he'd lose half his fanbase for picking a side. So rather than lose viewers, he can create an ending where no major ship occurs. If fans revolt, well Dan never said iCarly was a romance. He can defend himself by stating iCarly's only a comedy, even if he's the cause of a good portion of ship wars. Another guess I had included this Adam guy. If I'm right, Adam may be a part of my theory, and he can still take part if I'm wrong. Some Seddie fans may interpret Adam's arrival as a setup for a Seddie ending. That would soften the blow for Creddie fans, to see Carly happy, though not with Freddie, and visa versa. While that's entirely possible, I feel it's a big risk to take writing wise. It'd have to be perfect for fans to buy into it and not change the channel because their ship just "lost". Also, it'd indicate a bias on the creator's part towards Seddie. While I do see reason to believe Adam will date Carly for a period of time, this could go several ways. For one, Gibby's single and so is Sam. Anyone ever wonder why it never worked out with Gibby and Tasha? Sibby vibes anyone? Ok, so the same thing happened with Freddie and Sabrina, but that was totally understandable, he couldn't deal with a girl who was taller than him. If Melanie would return, Freddie could be with her, which would make sense, as Melanie actually does like Freddie. Meanwhile, we're given the impression that Sam is Melanie's opposite, implying she doesn't like Freddie at all. This ending could satisfy Seddie fans, as Sam is related to Melanie and looks just like her. Also, almost no one would be offended if Freddie freely dated someone else I think. Maybe that's why they've been maturing his character more.... So, the final couples would end up being Carly/Adam, Freddie/Melanie, and Sam/Ham ( sorry Spam fans, it's pretty illegal in NY and Ham was just overall better than Spencer in Sam's mind ). If, by some means this is the actual ending, my end to that ending would be this: ( Viewer discretion advised: Some ham was abused in this faux iCarly finale ) Carly and Adam really do date, but Adam cheats on her, or is another Austin, so I get to see Carly go off on a guy again! ( "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" ) I do see Adam having a flaw, with that being the end of their relationship. Carly's flaws have already been shown with a significant other in iSaved Your Life. Hopefully Carly can catch a break. Freddie finds out there is no Melanie, it was just Sam and dies. Just kidding. When Freddie learns that Melanie is real, he faints, then asks her out. I've always thought they'd be perfect for each other. Melanie adores Freddie, and he's got to be the most genuinely good person on iCarly. Sam finally tells Carly she saw her dance with Freddie at the Groovy Smoothies and actually was jealous of Freddie. Carly, realizing the implications of this, tells Sam that she and Freddie are just friends, that she only sees him as a close brother. Sam agrees, but adds terms such as "dorky, lame, uncool", and the "tech stooge who still will do her homework". After two years of not knowing for the faintest reason why her best friend wears a rainbow ring, Sam confesses her crush on Carly, and is shocked to learn that it was reciprocated. Carly was always afraid of her confusing feelings towards her best friend, and tried to date guys to get over them, to no avail. Most of her dates, in some way seemed to resemble Sam as well. Both tentatively begin to date. When Spencer learns of Carly's decision to date Sam, he's only slightly offended that Sam really liked Carly, not him. It really doesn't matter because Spencer got another goldfish, and he can love Spencer! Also, when Carly finds ham in her bed, she threatens to cut off Sam's supply unless Sam learns to neaten up. Sam doesn't learn, causing Carly to take Sam's precious ham, wave it in front of Sam's face teasingly, then drop it in the garbage disposal. What's your ending to iCarly? Roxas82 03:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts